Lordaeron City
Lordaeron City, or "Capital City" was the capital of the now-defunct Kingdom of Lordaeron. The city was built by the Arathorian Empire at the height of its power and became the city-state and capital of a kingdom based in Tirisfal Glades that emerged after the fall of the empire. =History= ---- Lordaeron City's original founders were made up of disillusioned noblemen of Strom who had grown weary of the political power-struggles that plagued the capital city of the Arathorian Empire. They moved to the north, hoping to establish a city where all could pursue a higher calling of spiritual reflection and artistic expression. Their journey brought them to the northern shores of Lordamere Lake where they began their work on the "Land of many peoples." The city flourished and rose to challenge even Strom in beauty and prominence in the empire. Lordaeron City became the center for worship of the Church of the Holy Light after the religion was mandated in Arathor. Even after the Civil War in the Empire that saw the city established as the new capital of the Kingdom of Lordaeron under the House of Menethil, the people and houses of Lordaeron City maintained close ties with those of Strom. Lordaeron's capital was first an industrial centre for the nation, but later, most of the industries were moved east to the new cities of Stratholme and Andorhal while Lordaeron became solely an administrative centre and was largely remodeled as a wonder of human architecture. The city was the center of the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War, and so prospered as the effective capital of humanity. It provided the most soldiers of any kingdom to the Alliance of Lordaeron and successfully repelled the invasion of the Orcish Horde. When Prince Arthas Menethil killed his father, King Terenas Menethil II, at the beginning of the Third War, the city fell into turmoil. At Arthas' command, his Captains, Falric and Marwyn led the Undead Scourge into the city and killed its inhabitants. The city soon came to be called the Ruins of Lordaeron. For a time, the city was overseen by Balnazzar, Detheroc, and Varimathras. When Arthas returned from Kalimdor, he ousted the dreadlords and named himself King of Lordaeron. When Ner'zhul recalled Arthas to Northrend, Balnazzar took control over the city once again. The combined forces of Grand Marshal Othmar Garithos and Sylvanas Windrunner defeated Balnazzar, at which point Sylvanas betrayed her allies and took the city for herself. The Undercity, which lies beneath the ruins of the capital, was made to serve as the capital of the Forsaken. The Forsaken later made the ruins of this city into a major base. The ruins of Lordaeron City were fortified following the War of the Thorns and the burning of Teldrassil, and was sieged in the battle for Lordaeron. In the climax of the battle, Sylvanas ordered the Forsaken's remaining supply of Blight to be detonated in an attempt to kill High King Anduin Wrynn, King Genn Greymane, Alleria Windrunner and Lady Jaina Proudmoore. Though Lady Proudmoore was able to shield her allies and teleport them to safety in time, the blast sent a deadly cloud of plague through the whole city that even reaching to the city outskirts, a cloud that still lingers to this day. =Gallery= ---- Pre-Third War 02 - yxUFmqX.jpg 04 - fkOzASm.jpg 06 - 7n11VGy.jpg 21 - Y2ShoKi.jpg 08 - DWxrbqM.jpg 28 - oozgCsY.jpg 27 - sa0rdrK.jpg 25 - ICNtrKA.jpg 23 - ZWFpfTs.jpg 32 - 9f42AyV.jpg 30 - xA6kSWl.jpg 20 - HCn2auW.jpg 19 - PnRA1IK.jpg 12 - nera8IA.jpg 07 - c0UIG31.jpg Post-Third War Lordaeron_Ruins.jpg Ruins_of_Lordaeron.jpg Lordaeron_Ruins2.jpg =References= The pictures of Lordaeron City before its fall are part of the Lordaeron City Project. History was adapted and edited from Wowpedia. Category:Places Category:Cities Category:Lordaeron Locations Category:Tirisfal Glades Locations Category:Forsaken Locations Category:Ruins Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron